clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ladebildschirm/Hinweise
Wird Clash of Clans gestartet und geladen, wird im Ladebildschirm ein Hinweis in Form eines kleinen Textes gezeigt. Diese Texte enthalten Informationen zu Truppen, Verteidigungen, Gameplay und sonstigen Dingen. Allgemeine Hinweise * Es war einmal eine Lichtung in einem Zauberwald ... 700px * Für das Entfernen von Hindernissen (z. B. Felsen und Bäume) erhältst du manchmal Juwelen 700px * Schließe Errungenschaften ab, um grüne Gratisjuwelen zu verdienen! 700px * Mach beim Forum von Clash of Clans mit! Siehe unter "Einstellungen" - "Mehr" nach! 700px * Der Schadenswert in der Info von Einheiten und Türmen wird in "Schaden pro Sekunde" gemessen. 700px * Falls du im Chat eine anstößige Nachricht sehen solltest, dann tippe sie an und wähle "Melden", um den Spieler zu melden. 700px * Verwende das Melden von Chat-Beiträgen nur dann, wenn es notwendig ist - Benutze die Funktion nicht übereilt! 700px * Im Dorfbearbeitungsmodus kannst du dein Dorf ganz einfach umbauen 700px * Melde dich mit Google Play an, um deinen Fortschritt zu sichern. 700px * Nimm an Clankriegen teil - spannende Kämpfe und Extrabeute erwarten dich! 700px * Im Einstellungsmenü kannst du einen Obszönitätenfilter für den Clanchat aktivieren. 700px * Du brauchst eine Pause von Clash of Clans? Kaufe einen Schild, um deine Trophäen zu schützen! 700px *'Clanturniere und Truppenspenden-Zähler werden einmal im Monat zurückgesetzt.' 700px Truppenbezogene Hinweise * Barbaren greifen unabhängig vom Gebäudetyp das nächste Ziel an 700px * Bogenschützen greifen alles in ihrer Reichweite an 700px * Kobolde sind gierig nach Gold und Elixier. Ihre Lieblingsziele sind Ressourcengebäude 700px * Kobolde fügen Ressourcengebäuden doppelten Schaden zu 700px * Riesen greifen am liebsten Verteidigungsbauten wie Kanonen an 700px * Riesen vertragen eine ganze Menge Schaden. Setze sie zuerst ein, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidiger auf sie zu lenken. 700px * Mauerbrecher sprengen Löcher in Mauern, die feindliche Gebäude schützen. 700px * Mauerbrecher verursachen großen Schaden an feindlichen Mauern, sprengen sich dabei aber in die Luft 700px * Ballons greifen Verteidigungsbauten wie Kanonen an 700px * Als Lufteinheit kann der Ballon nicht von Minenwerfern und Kanonen angegriffen werden 700px * Magier verursachen hohen Schaden, können aber nicht viel einstecken 700px * Heiler heilen Bodeneinheiten, greifen aber keine Feinde an 700px * Heiler sind Lufteinheiten. Luftabwehr und Bogenschützentürme schießen sie leicht ab 700px * Der Drache ist eine mächtige Lufteinheit, die Boden- und Luftziele angreifen kann. 700px * Ist P.E.K.K.A. ein Ritter? Ein Samurai? Ein Roboter? Man weiß es nicht! 700px * P.E.K.K.A.s Rüstung ist so schwer, dass die Sprungfalle bei ihr nicht funktioniert. 700px * Die Hexe ist äußerst verwundbar, wenn all ihre Skelette zerstört wurden 700px * Die Projektilattacke der Hexe ist zwar schwach, aber ihre herbeigerufenen Skelette lenken die Verteidigung ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ab 700px * Dein Held kann gegnerische Dörfer angreifen oder deines verteidigen. 700px * Helden sind unsterblich, aber sie können verletzt werden und müssen geheilt werden, bevor sie wieder kämpfen können. 700px * Heile deine Helden, indem du sie schlafen lässt oder die Schaltfläche "Heilen" benutzt. 700px * Der Barbarenkönig ist der Stärkste von allen. Sein Verzehr von Dunklem Elixier hat ihn größer werden lassen als ein Riese. 700px * Die Bogenschützen-Königin ist eine adleräugige Kriegerin, die einen speziellen verkleinerten X-Bogen mit sich führt. 700px * Helden haben verbesserbare Spezialfähigkeiten. Diese sind ab Level 5 verfügbar und können bei Angriffen eingesetzt werden. 700px Zauberbezogene Hinweise * Zauber können einen großen Einfluss auf den Kampfausgang haben. Nutze sie! 700px * Der Blitzzauber verursacht Schaden an Einheiten und Gebäuden in einem kleinen Bereich. 700px * Der Heilungszauber erzeugt einen Heilungsring, der deine Einheiten in seinem Inneren heilt. 700px * Der Wutzauber erzeugt einen Wutring, der deine Einheiten in seinem Inneren stärker und schneller macht. 700px * Der Sprungzauber bildet einen kurzzeitigen Pfad über feindliche Mauern, dem deine Truppen folgen können. 700px * Probiere den Sprungzauber aus, um Nahkampftruppen umzuleiten, die gerade eine Mauer angreifen! 700px * Verbessere den Sprungzauber, um Mauern länger überspringen zu können. 700px * Durch den Frostzauber können Gebäude und Bodentruppen im Umkreis nicht verteidigen. 700px * Verbessere den Frostzauber, um die Verteidigung länger zu lähmen. 700px * Eilzauber sind ideal für Truppen mit hoher Schadenswirkung aber geringer Geschwindigkeit, z. B. Ballons oder P.E.K.K.A. 700px * Erdbebenzauber können eng stehende Gebäude mit hohen TP stark beschädigen. 700px * Wiederholte Erdbebenzauber fügen denselben Gebäuden weniger Schaden zu. 700px * Verwende Erdbebenzauber, um Mauern höherer Level zu beschädigen, bevor deine Truppen sie angreifen! 700px * Giftzauber sind äußerst effektiv gegen große Gruppen von Skeletten. 700px * Deine Armee kämpft viel effektiver gegen Clanburg-Truppen, die von einem Giftzauber betroffen sind. 700px * Dunkle Zauber nehmen weniger Platz ein als gewöhnliche Zauber. Du kannst also mehr davon mitnehmen! 700px Verteidigungenbezogene Hinweise * Verteidigungsbauten wie Kanonen können während einer Verbesserung nicht schießen 700px * Kanonen können nur auf Bodeneinheiten schießen 700px * Verbessere deine Kanonen, um dich besser gegen Eindringlinge zu schützen 700px * Bogenschützentürme greifen Luft- und Bodeneinheiten an 700px * Minenwerfer können nur Bodenziele beschießen 700px * Minenwerfer fügen allen Bodeneinheiten um die Einschlagstelle Streuschaden zu 700px * Luftabwehrraketen wirken nur gegen Lufteinheiten 700px * Der Magierturm fügt allen Einheiten im Zielgebiet Schaden zu 700px * Der Magierturm kann Boden- und Lufteinheiten angreifen 700px * Der Verborgene Tesla greift Boden- und Lufteinheiten an 700px * Der Verborgene Tesla ist für Angreifer unsichtbar, bis sie in seine Nähe kommen 700px * Du kannst den X-Bogen so einstellen, dass er sowohl Luft- als auch Bodenziele auf kurze Distanz angreift. 700px * Du kannst den X-Bogen so einstellen, dass er nur Bodenziele auf lange Distanz angreift. 700px * Der X-Bogen verwendet Elixier als Munition. Vergiss nicht, nach feindlichen Angriffen nachzuladen! 700px * Der Infernoturm kann Einheiten, die er dauerhaft anvisiert, vernichtenden Schaden zufügen. 700px * Der Schaden des Infernoturms wird bei einem Zielwechsel wieder minimiert. 700px * Der Infernoturm verbrennt für seine Flamme Dunkles Elixier. Sorge dafür, dass er voll geladen ist! 700px * Verbessere deine Mauern, um den Feind auszubremsen. 700px * Fallen sind vor Angreifern verborgen, bis sie nahe genug sind 700px * Verbessere deine Fallen, um dir unerwünschten Besuch vom Hals zu halten 700px * Suchende Luftminen können Lakaien nicht aufspüren. 700px * Fallen und Bomben müssen nach der Benutzung reaktiviert werden 700px Gebäudebezogene Hinweise *'Verbessere dein Rathaus, um neue Gebäude und Verbesserungen für deine bestehenden Gebäude freizuschalten' 700px * Verbessere deine Armeelager, um eine riesige Armee aufzubauen! 700px * Du kannst die Produktionsrate von Goldminen und Elixiersammlern erhöhen, sobald sie auf Level 5 verbessert wurden. 700px * Du kannst die Produktionsrate der Zauberfabrik mit Juwelen erhöhen. 700px * Du kannst die Ausbildungsgeschwindigkeit von Kasernen mit Juwelen erhöhen. 700px * Verstärke deine Armee! Baue ein Labor und verbessere deine Truppen 700px * Du kannst deine Truppen im Labor verbessern, damit sie besser und stärker werden! 700px * Du kannst Verbesserungen im Labor nicht mehr abbrechen, sobald sie begonnen wurden. Plane voraus! 700px * Lager, Clanburgen und Lagerplätze behalten ihre Funktion während einer Verbesserung bei. 700px * Bau die Clanburg wieder auf und verbünde dich mit anderen Spielern! 700px * Nutze die Clanburg, um Verstärkung von deinem Clan anzufordern! 700px * Verstärkung aus der Clanburg kann dein Dorf gegen einen Angriff verteidigen oder bei einem Angriff eingesetzt werden 700px Ressourcenbezogene Hinweise * Goldminen und Elixiersammler generieren während einer Verbesserung keine Ressourcen 700px * Kein Gold mehr? Versuche, deine Goldminen aufzurüsten 700px * Nicht genug Gold für eine Verbesserung? Hol's dir von den Kobolden in einer Einzelspielermission! 700px * Alle Ressourcenlager sind immun gegen Zauberschaden! 700px * Du kannst Dunkles Elixier nutzen, um die mächtigsten Helden des Reiches herbeizurufen! 700px * Dunkles Elixier kann ab Rathauslevel 7 produziert und gelagert werden. Dies gilt auch für Truppen, die Dunkles Elixier nutzen. 700px * Du kannst dir Dunkles Elixier erbeuten, sobald du das Lager dafür gebaut hast. 700px Kampfbezogene Hinweise * Gewonnene Trophäen werden von denen des Gegners abgezogen! 700px * Du kannst einen Kampf beenden und siegreich sein, wenn du darin mindestens einen Stern erreicht hast. 700px * Der Kampf endet, wenn all deine Truppen, Clan-Verstärkungen und Schadenszauber verbraucht sind. 700px * Der Kampflog zeigt Infos zu Angriffen auf dein Dorf 700px * Sieh dir die Wiederholungen von Kämpfen im Kampflog an! 700px * Die Zerstörung des feindlichen Rathauses bringt einen Stern 700px * Selbst wenn dein Dorf komplett zerstört wurde, behältst du immer etwas von deinem Gold und Elixier 700px * Eine gute Verteidigung ist ebenso wichtig wie aggressive Angriffe. 700px * Truppen der Clanburg verteidigen dein Dorf 700px * Truppen in Lagern sind nur für Angriffe - sie verteidigen dein Dorf nicht 700px * Vergeltungsangriffe gegen Spieler, die du zuerst angegriffen hast, sind nicht möglich. 700px * Ein aktiver Schild schützt dich vor allen Angriffen 700px * Du erhältst einen Gratis-Schild, wenn dein Dorf zerstört wird 700px * Du erhältst einen Schild von längerer Dauer, wenn dein Dorf vollständig zerstört wird 700px * Wenn du bei aktivem Schild einen Spieler angreifst, verlierst du den Schild 700px * Du kannst die Koboldhorde angreifen (Einzelspielermission), ohne deinen aktiven Schild zu verlieren 700px Ligabezogene Hinweise * Du willst mehr Beute? Schließe dich einer Liga an und erhalte für jeden erfolgreichen Angriff einen Beutebonus! 700px * Wenn du genügend Trophäen hast, wirst du bei einem Angriff auf ein beliebiges Dorf automatisch in einer Liga platziert. 700px * Verdiene mehr Trophäen, um eine höhere Ligastufe zu erreichen. Höhere Ligastufen ergeben bessere Beuteboni! 700px * Wenn du zu viele Trophäen verlierst, kannst du in eine niedrigere Liga herabgestuft werden. Kämpfe für die Trophäen! 700px * Jede Ligasaison dauert einen Monat. 700px Sonstige Informationen * Die Auswahl eines angezeigten Hinweises beim Starten von Clash of Clans ist zufällig. ** Jedoch hängt die Verfügbarkeit oder Wahrscheinlichkeit bestimmter Hinweise vom eigenen Rathauslevel ab. * Wird die Verbindung durch Inaktivität, Verbindungsfehler oder durch Anmelden auf einem anderen Gerät getrennt, ohne das Clash of Clans geschlossen wird, wird wahrscheinlich ein zum vorigen sehr ähnlicher Hinweis eingeblendet, sodass man die Hinweise der Reihe nach durchgehen könnte. * Auch wenn laut einem Hinweis eine Liga-Saison einen Monat dauern würde, dauert sie in der Realität entweder 4 oder 5 Wochen, weil eine neue Saison nicht mit dem Monatsende, sondern am ersten Montag eines Monats beginnt. * In der englischen Variante des Hinweises "P.E.K.K.A.s Rüstung ist so schwer, dass die Sprungfalle bei ihr nicht funktioniert." ("The armor on P.E.K.K.A. is so heavy that the Spring Trap does not work on her.") wird als Pronomen "her" verwendet. Da die "Rüstung" im Englischen als Objekt das grammatikalische Geschlecht Neutrum besitzt, wird angenommen, dass die P.E.K.K.A. gemeint ist. * Früher enthielt ein Hinweis bezüglich der Hexe zusätzlich die Information, dass eine Hexe mit Verbesserung mehr Skelette herbeirufen kann. Kategorie:Verschiedenes Kategorie:Ladebildschirm